Four Thirty AM
by invisiblemirage
Summary: Pepper found Tony usually fell asleep first after their time together, not that she minded. Occasionally he would wait for her to fall first, playing with her hair or making small circles on her back with his fingertips until she drifted off. She liked that best. Falling asleep together was nice as well. But tonight, he had fallen asleep first, and she just hadn't been able to.


The bright green numbers on the hotel clock reminded Pepper it was four thirty in the morning. Tony as asleep beside her, a happy grin on his face even in his slumber. It made her smile, knowing she was the reason that grin was there.

She rolled over to her side, moving a photo in front of the clock so the light wouldn't keep her up. They'd gone to bed around midnight, and enjoyed each other until Tony fell asleep. Pepper found he usually fell asleep first after their time together, not that she minded. Occasionally he would wait for her to fall first, playing with her hair or making small circles on her back with his fingertips until she drifted off. She liked that best. Falling asleep together was nice as well. But tonight, he had fallen asleep first, and she just hadn't been able to.

Pepper moved the photo to glance at the clock one more time. The numbers had hardly moved. She wanted sleep, but it seemed it would elude her tonight. She was happy, content to lay next to Tony and hear him breathe, but she wondered what was keeping her up. Pepper didn't have too much on her mind, nor did she feel particularly wide awake. She was happy and calm. No worries were pricking at her consciousness. She did not feel anything other than a gentle level of content. Perhaps she just had a mild case of insomnia. That happened sometimes.

She twisted onto her side, gazing at the face of her love. As if on cue, Tony rolled over, mumbling something about work. She held back a chuckle. Even in his sleep, Tony was always working.

Pepper slid out of their bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. Softly, she walked down to the kitchen. Maybe a snack would help. She was a bit hungry after all.

The kitchen was almost eerie in the darkness. Pepper didn't care. The air was chilly, and since she hadn't bothered to put any clothes on, she was longing for her warm bed. She opened the door to the fridge, the cold air that rushed out seeming more cold than usual. Abruptly, she glanced over her shoulder, thinking she had heard a noise. Finding nothing, she returned to the fridge, selecting a peach from the fruit drawer.

As she moved to shut the door, she felt a familiar arm slip around her waist, embracing her. Her peach in hand, she turned around to find Tony wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at him. Before she could speak, he pulled her close. Without a word, he began to sway gently, dancing even though there was no music. Pepper dropped her snack on the counter and leaned into him, hardly believing Tony Stark, the textbook narcissist, could be so wonderfully romantic.

Tony spun her in a tight little circle, dipping her ever so elegantly before he pulled her back for more precious moments of silent dancing, his lips curved in a sweet, tender smile, enjoying every second of dancing with the beautiful woman before him. His eyes drifted over her body when she wasn't looking, but he knew she wouldn't mind. The dim light made her appear to be a magnificent mirage, appearing only for him. He pressed his body to hers, their bodies blending as they continued to dance. He kissed her deeply, lingering on her lips and trailing down her neck to her collar bone. Pepper's hands graced his back, lightly pressed where he liked most. Finally, he could stand it no more. Tony kissed her hard, picking her up off the ground. Her hunger forgotten, she nearly squealed with delight, reading his mind and liking what she found. Tony smirked as he carried her back to bed, ready to resume a different kind of dance- just as romantic, but a bit more wild. Pepper knew afterwards, she would be ready to drift off to sleep with her romantic billionaire by her side.


End file.
